London adventures
by kazm084
Summary: The shield team come to London, only to get more than they bargained for
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late afternoon. Agent Melinda May was in the cockpit. She didn't need to be there, she could just set the plane to autopilot and go and join the rest of the gang, but she preferred to watch them from a distance. May smiled to herself as she sat listening to agents fitz and Simmons arguing in the distance, even though she couldn't make out what it was about. May could also hear footsteps climbing the stairs to the cockpit. May knew they were Agent Phil Coulsons. She had known Coulson for so long, she would recognise those footsteps anywhere. Coulson had reached the top of the stairs and had knocked on the door. May switched to autopilot and turned in her seat to face him as he let himself in.

"Fitz and Simmons are disagreeing about where to put the new flat screen" said Coulson. May smiled, "So that's what they're arguing about". Fitz and Simmons had recently purchased a new screen to display all their lab work on.

"How long till we reach London." Asked Coulson.

"About an hour" replied May as she turned back to the plane and started fiddling with controls. Coulson took it as a sign to leave. He knew May well. Even though she cared for her team and would do anything for them, she preferred her own space. He nodded his head and turned to leave, but as he did so they both heard a terrified scream coming from their newest member of the team, Skye. Reacting instantly May and Coulson both ran down the stairs to see what the problem was. As they approached the kitchen where Skye was they could see fitzsimmons and Agent Grant Ward running towards the scene also.

Skye was stood by the kitchen counter clutching her arm. "Are you alright" asked Coulson. Skye looked up a little shocked to see them all standing there. "Yeah, something just stung me on the arm"

"Here let me see" said Simmons. Simmons was the most medically qualified and had a duty to see that all the teams health was on top form. She walked over to Skye and held her arm to get a proper look. Her arm was red from where the sting was. "We need to find out what did it, it could be…." Simmons voice trailed off as Wards took over. "Found it" said Ward.

"What is it?" asked Simmons.

Ward scooped it up in his hands and held it out while the whole team craned their heads to take a look. "It's a wasp" said Ward. "It's harmless."

Knowing Skye was ok the team started to disperse. FitzSimmons stayed with Skye while Coulson, May and Ward went in three opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A short time later the team landed in London. None of them had ever been to London before so it was new territory for all of them. Fitz had been asked by one of the universities to do a speech on electronics and Simmons was going along as his assistant. The rest of the team decided it was the perfect chance for some well deserved time off, and Director Nick Fury had approved it. Coulson and Ward watched as Fitz and Simmons exited the plane very excitedly, giving a brief wave as they passed by. Coulson and Ward smiled in return. "They seem very over excited for a speech" said Ward, with amazement.

"He's very passionate about his work" said Coulson.

"So what are you going to do with your very rare time off?" asked Ward. "Are you going to do something you've missed for ages because work took over, or are you going to stay on the plane like May?"

Ward had decided to spend his day at a boxing match. He boxed as a child and had had to give up boxing in the ring to join shield. As soon as he had heard he would have some time off he entered into a match. May, however, had decided to avoid the big city and to enjoy some peace and quiet on the plane.

"I thought I'd hit the shops" said Coulson. "See if anything vintage catches my eye."

"And I will join you" Skye interrupted. "Because this girl could use some new clothes."

"That's not really what I had in mind" said Coulson. He really didn't fancy shopping for womens clothes. However, the decision was taken out of his hands as Skye dragged him towards the exit. Ward watched them leave and then left himself for his boxing match.


End file.
